For massaging the body, pressure must be applied in a gentle manner following the various contours and configurations of the body portions being massaged. In addition, it is sometimes advantageous to apply heat or cold to the body portions. The subject invention combines the functions of providing a supple and pliable surface for contact with the body while also enabling one to selectively apply heat or cold to the body areas being massaged.